


Ranch Dressing Is The Best

by Anonymous



Category: Fail_Fandomanon RPF
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Fluff, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Restaurants, curtainfic, happyfic, ranch dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all other dressings go home!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ranch Dressing Is The Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eye_Of_Argonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_Of_Argonia/gifts).



AVA and hmsh-anon didn't know each other but they hated things so they had that in common. Original Male Dog decided to play matchmaker and get them together but since dogs suck at matchmaking there was a ton of drama and sad stuff before they got together. But once they did it was all fluff all the time.

Now that OMD had nothing to do he decided to talk to Springs1 about another project.

"let's open a ranch-themed restaurant" Springs1 said. OMG wagged his tail.

"Ruf ruff! That's the bestest idea!" So they ate donuts and tried to get red onions banned from the vegetable market before they made the restaurant.

"All servers will be whipped if they don't follow the rules," OMD said. The servers were mad cause they didn't wanna be bossed by a dog but they listened anyway. AVA and hmsh-ANON came to the restaurant on a fluffy date.

"You guys did a good job" HMS_anon-hating anon said. "the servers are so competent!"

"Yeah and they're not evil either" AVA said. "That makes me happy."

So they all ate food and were happy. And nothing bad ever happened. The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Red onions are also stupid and need to be banned everywhere. So if you're a red onion fan who was mad at me for bashing them gtfo, your opinion is stupid and you should go flush yourself down a toilet.


End file.
